One Latte and a Chocolate Chip Muffin
by Commander Zucchini
Summary: What happens when Red X happens upon a certain tea-loving Titan on her day off? Nothing good, certainly. Herbal Tea and a Fruit Cup - from Red X's perspective. XRae. Now up: "Really?" "Did he really think that I'm known as the number one thief for nothing? Kid should know better."
1. Chapter 1

**Have more than you show, speak less than you know. -King Lear, William Shakespeare**

 _A/N: Here we go!_

x

 **Lucky You**

x

Jason Todd has never believed in luck.

You don't win a poker match because of luck.

You win because you're smart enough to know when to bluff and when to fold.

You win because when you bluff you can actually pull it off.

You don't find a twenty on the sidewalk because of luck.

You watch for the places where people drop are prone to drop money.

Or you just get even smarter and learn how to get past security and find your own twenties.

A little charm you wear around your neck doesn't make you lucky.

You just learn how to work. Hard.

You study people and their reactions to know when they're lying to you.

You take advantage of the opportunities that present themselves and pave a path for yourself.

You learn what people dislike and what they like so that you can get on their good side. And then you have allies.

You don't win a game by throwing your chips in all at once.

You just play your cards right.

Jason Todd has never believed in luck.

So when he walks in the small corner cafe on the third Tuesday of April, he doesn't thank his lucky stars when he sees a certain tea-loving Titan sitting alone.

He does, however, grin at the prospects of quite an exciting match before him.


	2. Chapter 2

x

 **And a Fruit Cup Please**

x

 _Well, well. What have we here? A little bird all alone and outside of the nest._

She's got a hood up. She's undercover. Or more accurately, _attempting_ to blend in. You can hide your purple hair under a do-rag for all he cares, but when you've got purple eyes, sorry, you should invest in colored contacts or sunglasses if you're trying to go incognito.

Even then, X can probably still sniff you out. He's got a knack for that sort of thing.

She looks up as he walks to her table. Can she recognize him? Likely not. There are hundreds of boys in Jump City that could be Red X as easily as he.

Ok, that's not true.

But it would still take some serious skill to even guess that it's him.

Please. Even Robin still thinks he's dead.

"Hey there, cutie. Is this seat taken?" Not every day you get a date with a Titan.

She glares at him.

Let's just pretend this is totally normal, shall we? "Have you ordered yet?"

"No." Come on, play along, sunshine.

"Great," he opts for self confidence instead of ego deflation.

She's gonna need to try a little to burst his bubble.

A waitress walks over ready to take their order. He knows the dark Titan's trademark drink. He sees Raven's eyes flit ever so briefly to a table when asked if they want anything else. Following the trail quickly, he goes off of assumption of body language.

He looks back at the waitress. "Can you add a cup of fresh fruit to that too?"

"Yep."

"Great, that's it, thanks," he says and lounges back in his chair.

"Right. I'll be back soon," the waitress says and walks away.

They say a magician never reveals his secrets, but her eyes were so curious that he had to indulge. "Saw you lookin over at yonder table."

She sighs. In a wistful sort of way.

He wants so badly to laugh, but she looks like she's already barely restraining from blasting him clear to Gotham.

How far can he push?

"Nice day to get outta that tower, huh?"

If he could take a picture right now, it would probably sell for more money than he's ever stolen in his lifetime.

It disappears far too quickly though.

And then she decides to turn the tables.

"Don't you have some high security facility to rob or something?"

 _Keep it cool! She's bluffing. She doesn't know. She can't._

"That wouldn't be a bad idea actually. Student loans are a killer, you know," he grins.

He adopts his best innocent face.

She almost buys it.

"You must be a boss at Texas Hold 'Em," she says with a small smile.

What a cute smile.

But DIRT.

"Obviously not if it was that easy," he is highly regretting ever walking in this cafe.

"Actually, you really had me fooled for a second there. And if it is any consolation, I doubt the rest of my team would ever be able to tell. I'm an empath. I can just sense things. Your cocky attitude and your emotions have X written all over them."

Oh really? And what does _that_ look like? "Hmm. What sort of emotions?"

"The annoying kind," she monotones. She's trying to hide.

Can't hide anything from a master thief.

He just smiles even bigger.

They are sadly interrupted by the waitress. Well, Raven looks like her knight in shining armor has just arrived.

 _Sunshine, I'm right here_.

Raven takes a sip of her tea. She closes her eyes. She looks like she's trying to wish him away or something.

Such an intriguing girl.

As if sensing his stare, she opens her eyes to glare at him again. Instead, her eyes widen slightly.

Oops. Does he look too intense?

Her eyes narrow again though.

He may not have cool mind reading skills, but he can tell that he's already cracking through her icy exterior. At least maybe a tiny crack.

Maybe it's just her very small, almost invisible smile that gives it away.


	3. Chapter 3

x

 **Gypsies and Textbooks**

x

"So. Whatcha readin?" He leans over a little to peek.

She glares at him. It's getting a bit softer though. "Ancient rudimentary physics."

"That's not even in English," he remarks with a little astonishment.

"Physics isn't limited to the English speaking world," she says drily.

He laughs. "True enough." He tilts his head to see it a little better. "Why?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you a white supremacist as well as a con artist?"

He stares at her for just a moment before he catches on. "I'm wounded. Is that how you perceive me? A gypsy?"

She blinks. Perhaps distracted by trying to imagine him in bangles and large earrings.

She probably was, judging by the twitch of her lips.

"I think I could pull it off," he grins. Reaching for her hands, he raises the pitch of his voice a couple octaves. "Fortune, fortune for you, beautiful girl?"

She yanks her hands back. "You definitely are lacking in the gypsy skill department."

"Ahh, but you have not even let me see your pretty hands," he continues in falsetto as he reaches for her wrist.

"You sound more like the Wicked Witch of the West," she keeps her hands far enough out of his reach.

He laughs and grabs her primeval textbook instead. Flipping idly through it, he pauses with interest at a diagram. "So really, though," he returns to his baritone voice. "Why such a thrilling topic?"

"So really, though," she mimicks. "Why are you bothering me?"

Finally she comes out with it. Does she really want him to leave now? Her jaw is slightly clenched. She stretches out a hand, silently demanding her book.

Maybe touching her things without permission isn't the greatest idea. He hands it back with a smirk.

"Chill, sunshine. I'll leave your stuff alone. And I won't even tell your fortune for you. Though I could've given you a discount," he winks. That's as close as she'll get to having an apology. But it seems to work enough for her.

She takes another sip of her tea and finishes off her cup of fruit.

"Research," she says after a minute.

"What?"

"I'm doing research. Jump University is conducting a study on the development of physics through time. I help with translation and research from time to time," she says.

"So, you come to a cafe to drink tea and do book reports for a bunch of geezers?"

"Yes." She quirks an eyebrow.

"Cool," he smiles.

"Well, as _fun_ as this time has been," Raven says drily, "I think it's time I head out now." She rises.

"Back on duty already?" How disappointing.

"I didn't say I was going to the Tower," she says as she takes out her wallet.

"No way, cutie. This is on me," he slaps down a twenty. "Ok. So what sort of things do you do on your day off?"

She glares. It's getting so weak. "That is none of your concern, and I don't need a thief to-"

"Alright, Sunshine. Don't tell me. I can figure it out," he smirks. "And not all my money is dirty, k? Besides, I'm the one that ordered the fruit cup anyway. You shouldn't pay for something I ordered. See you around," he winks.

And then he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just wanna say thanks to those who have read and those who reviewed! This is super short but I wanted to give a slight glimpse into the in-between. :)_

x

 **Almost**

x

He almost feels guilty for watching her.

He almost feels bad for following her.

He almost regrets listening to her conversations.

Almost.

But this is who he is. He does these things for a living.

It's his job.

So it just comes naturally.

And he can apologize later.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Yes, Jason is pretty smart but like most egotistical boys he can be quite dumb at times :) And yeah I'm trying to make sure they stay as in character as possible. Let me know if something seems odd or off or if there are any suggestions!_

 _PS I know I said that this can be a stand alone fic, but it may help to read Herbal Tea and a Fruit Cup to get a little more background knowledge of what's happening here (Red X flirting with Star, Raven's side of things, things I'm too lazy to repeat, etc). :)_

x

 **Anything for You**

x

He's not really looking for twenties today.

He's looking for her.

Finally they arrive. Late.

"And here I was thinking I would get off free tonight," he says with an audible smirk.

"Not a chance, Red X. Give it up," Boy Blunder commands.

"And ruin the fun? Come on, kid. The show's just getting started." He can see Grayson bristle.

"Titans, GO!"

They scatter. Attacks are coming from all around. They're giving it their best effort. But X isn't the most coveted hired thief for nothing.

Robin is gritting his teeth and yelling at times as he fights X one to one. But X doesn't particularly like this type of combat with him because it might give Grayson a hint as to his identity. It's been a while, and his fighting has definitely changed and improved, but he doesn't want any unnecessary risks. X quickly manages to bind the angry leader. "It's ok, little Traffic Light. It'll be over soon."

"Hey, cutie. Lookin good," X nods to Starfire.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner!" Star yells furiously as she blasts him.

"That's ok. No words then. We can just dance," he says from next to her. She spins quickly but she's not fast enough.

She joins Robin in the pileup.

Next come Abbott and Costello. They're actually playing together nicely today. And they brought a 'friend'.

"New toy, huh? Nice," X appraises as he makes short work of it. As well as the duo.

Cyborg is _not_ impressed.

" _Azarath_..."

Red X saved the best for last.

He can see the indecision in her eyes. It only lasts for a second, though.

And then she's shouting the rest of her incantation.

She misses.

He throws a few x's at her.

He misses too.

He (lightly) knocks her down and makes a break for it.

He's halfway down the back hall when he finds a knife at his throat.

She's behind him.

"Drop it," she murmurs, hands raised as she controls the knife.

"Anything for you, Sunshine," he drops the bag and teleports directly behind her. "See you around."

And he's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

x

 **Tempting Blueberries and Obnoxious Melons**

x

He strolls inside the cafe.

There's a figure in a blue hood in the corner.

He lets out just the tiniest exhale. He was right. He grins.

He slips into the seat across from her. "Ordered yet?"

She doesn't look happy, but she doesn't look mad. She's got an eyebrow raised, but she's not glaring. That's a good sign. "No."

"Great."

The same waitress from three weeks ago comes by the table. "Lemme guess. Herbal tea, fruit cup, and a latte?" She winks.

She was good. Extra tip for her. But he does want just one more thing. "And add a chocolate chip muffin to that, too." He's splurging today.

"Will do. I'll be back shortly." She walks off.

 _So let's work on that small talk._ "Nice day to get out of that tower," X begins as he leans back in his chair.

"Nice day to rob a bank." She never does what you expect, does she?

"No, that was yesterday." But that doesn't mean he can't play along.

"Touché."

Did he figure out that today was her day off? Yes, he did.

Well, mostly. Is he a creep?

No, he most certainly is not.

Not usually.

And yet he goes through all of this trouble why? Not for a job. Not for rent.

He goes through this for a girl.

Why? Why not the redhead? Why not any other girl? Why not a villain? Why a _superhero_?

Why _her_?

She is a mystery. He doesn't quite understand her. And he used to love reading Sherlock Holmes when he was a kid.

She is incredibly intriguing and _so_ fun to tease. He wants to figure her out.

And he will.

Why does she glare at him when he offers to buy her food, and yet hesitate when she can arrest him? Why doesn't she arrest him now?

If she could have slit his throat yesterday without saying a word, what else can she do? And why hasn't she done it?

His thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of their order. That fruit cup is looking really tempting.

 _Let's just start with number one._ He takes a sip of his latte. "You held back yesterday."

She doesn't show any emotion. She doesn't give any of the normal facial expressions, making her nearly impossible to read. "If I recall correctly, so did you," is all she says as she pops a blueberry in her mouth.

He gives in to temptation.

When she takes a sip of her tea, he snitches a luscious looking strawberry from her cup. But just as quickly as it was stolen, it is rescued. His fingers are tingling from where her powers have just removed the fruit. Her eyebrow is raised, but her eyes are sparkling with something. Amusement? "That's the only one. Have a melon. They're obnoxiously plentiful."

He obliges. "I never considered melon to be obnoxious," he says thoughtfully. "But perhaps you're correct. About both obnoxious melons and my withholding. I really wanted to be able to steal from your fruit cup today." He smiles at her. He really is enjoying himself.

"You're obnoxious."

 _Oh, but you like it._ "Have some muffin," he says instead.

And to his delight, she does.


	7. Chapter 7

x

 **Masks and Hoods**

x

They have a dangerous game going on.

Both of them know it. But neither will be the first to say it.

For all his flippant attitude and nonchalant demeanor, he is actually somewhat alarmed at the present state in which he finds himself.

It's hard to be business as usual when you're sharing a fruit cup with the enemy.

So when he blocks her kicks, when she dodges his jabs, they both know.

Neither one will be the first to break. She won't give in, nor will he. He won't go further. Nor will she.

He won't hurt her. He's barely even touching her as they fight. Yet how can he pull his punches when this girl and her friends can get him behind bars?

What insane level of trust does he have for this girl that he's only seen twice out of uniform?

These masks and hoods, this is what he knows. This is what they've done.

For the past year that he has taken this new identity, one that he didn't even name for himself, this is what he has known.

No one even knows who he is.

Not Dick. Not Bruce.

They're playing a dangerous game.

But she calls his bets.

He's taking a risk.

But it sure is a beautiful one.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lovepeaceandwar: Don't worry, Jason's still working through his relationship with Dick. I actually have an idea for a continuation story later involving him. It'll be good. I hope :) But he'll get his redemption eventually ;)_

 _PS, can you see the parallels between the object and the individual?:)_

x

 **Raven**

x

It's on a job and that he sees it.

A petty job, really. Why people insisted upon hiring him for such simple things was beyond him. But hey. They were the ones paying.

He doesn't see it right away. Doesn't really notice it. There are other items far more expensive, far more extravagant. Other things catch his eye first. The beam of his flashlight glints off of more showy displays.

But his attention doesn't really stay on them for long.

And then he sees it.

Small.

Silver.

Simple, yet intricate at the same time.

Unassuming, yet captivating.

A bird.

A _raven_.

He smiles.

He'll come back tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

x

 **Every Day**

x

Jason Todd has always been a pretty good detective.

He had been a pretty good crime fighter.

A thief? Arguably even better.

But he wouldn't need to be a Bruce or Sherlock or even a Dick to know that something was wrong.

Her hood is up. It's pulled just a fraction lower than usual; it covers her eyes completely from passerby instead of just shadowing them. She's leaning back on the wall of the bus station but her shoulders and back are tense.

She finally looks up at him.

For a split second he sees it. She looks like she's both deep in thought and weary of thinking. Then it disappears, replaced by a mask.

She's not happy.

What is she stressed about?

But he just smiles at her and doesn't say a word as they begin to walk together. It's pretty obvious after a few moments though that she's not planning on talking about it.

Time to break out those detective skills.

"What's wrong?" But she says nothing. Not too surprising. Her lips press together slightly. She wants to say something but she doesn't want to. She's struggling.

He knows. It's the same thing he has been struggling with all day. All week.

 _What am I doing?_

Is this for real? Is this a joke? Is this just a little fling that will be over and done with in another month? Why is he compromising himself, his identity, and quite possibly his freedom for a girl he has talked face to face with about as much he has with his grocer?

But he wants to hear it from her mouth. Is she ready?

She's looking beyond him. Still thinking. He touches her arm lightly. He can feel her muscles tighten beneath his hand. Perhaps a wrong move right now. Perhaps not. He leaves it there and studies her face. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed.

She finally speaks. "Nothing."

Nice try, Sunshine. He's been around enough girls to know what that means. So he just calls her out in it. "I'll bet twenty bucks that's a lie."

"Cheap price to pay for a thief." Yep, he's definitely right.

He smirks. "Two thousand bucks then."

She scoffs. "You wouldn't pay that much."

Oh, you definitely don't know me then, sweetheart. For her, he'd give two million. Legit earned cash, too. But that's too sappy to say out loud. "Bet."

"I'm not betting with you." But she looks the tiniest bit amused.

"Then tell me the truth."

All amusement gone, her brow furrows once again. Her eyes close briefly and she inhales slowly.

She's fixing the cracks in her mask.

He's almost there.

Where's a hammer?

"Raven," he says softly. His hand is still on her arm and he has no intentions of moving it. He's so close now. After all their banter and quips, he's finally getting to see the real Raven.

She sighs in defeat. He smiles inwardly in relief.

"Sushi first. I'm hungry," she says, though. Her mask is perfectly in place. A pristine, porcelain mask. Is she going to prolong this in hopes that it will drop? That he will forget?

She sees his question. "I will. Just . . . let me think first," she says.

Good enough for him.

He moves his hand from her arm now, but only so that his arm can come around her shoulders as they continue to walk to the Japanese restaurant. She's so small, yet he knows there's no inch of weakness in this fierce yet quiet girl. She actually fits quite nicely against his side.

And it's then that he decides he wants to do this every day.


	10. Chapter 10

oOoOoOo

 **Building Trust**

oOoOoOo

She's quiet for a long time. He doesn't let it bother him.

He has already decided that he definitely likes this girl, hero or not. There's just something about her when they talk, something that just clicks. Let alone she already knows what he looks like without the mask, so he needs to stay on good terms with her.

That's just a minor motivation, however.

After some consideration, he has determined that she is not just using this as an opportunity to conspire against him. Unless she is a completely flawless liar. And there's only one person he has ever met that could lie so perfectly.

And Raven is nothing like The Joker.

No, her eyes stay focused. Her breathing doesn't escalate when he mentions her friends. He doubts she has even mentioned anything at all to them.

Yet.

But there may come a time. Indeed, there must come a time. They can't just meet secretly like this for forever.

Or can they?

Surely she doesn't want to. He definitely doesn't. But he doesn't want to do anything about it yet, either.

"What exactly is it that you are after, X?"

Finally she comes out with it. However, he's currently enjoying a rather delicious bite of his spicy salmon roll.

Thankfully, she continues without waiting for a response.

"Robin talked to me yesterday. I was nervous that he might suspect that something was going on between us, but he doesn't. For now. He's smart though, and he will figure it out soon enough. So. What will he find out?"

Of course Boy Blunder had her all worked up. He smiles. So she's worried about their relationship. Or whatever this is. She's confused, not quite sure if they are officially in a relationship, and not sure if she even wants to be. But he needs to know, and she has to decide. So he turns it around. "What do you want him to find out?"

She looks down at her plate. Not the question she wanted to hear. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I saw a pretty girl in a cafe and I wanted to talk to her. She swept me off my feet I could tell her who I was. It's not typical first date material," he grins.

She rolls her eyes. "Hardly the case."

"Best I've got."

And what was it really? It was impulse. Pure impulse made him sit down in the chair across from her that day, weeks ago. A little intrigue. An innocent curiosity, if any innocence can be attributed to Jason at all. And when she figured him out so quick (at least, his alter ego, not so much his true identity), he www immediately horrified and fascinated.

What probably would have simply been a little drive by meeting, a quick flirt and go, had quickly and irreversibly escalated into a dance with the devil.

Or rather, the devil's daughter.

But he can't stop now.

And it just keeps getting better. And to think, he's doing so well and he's never had a single dance lesson.

"I brought you something." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box.

Her eyes narrow. He smirks.

She takes the little velvet box from him when he offers it, eyeing it suspiciously. "Is it a bug?"

He laughs. He had done that to Barbara Gordon once. No, he's not seven anymore.

"Is it a bomb?"

He stops laughing. That would have been a cruel joke. All this time, all this wooing, all this talking to one of the most amazing girls he has ever met, and she wonders if he would take the opportunity to rid the city of a pesky Titan? No. Not funny.

"Is it stolen?"

He pretends to be offended. He's not surprised, really, but he knew better than to give a hero a stolen trinket. "Bought only with honest money." He salutes for extra measure. "Scout's honor."

She raises an eyebrow. "You were never a Scout."

That's not calling a bluff. That's a guessing game. He counters. "You don't even know my name."

She pauses and thinks about that. "Point taken. So, were you ever a Scout?"

"No."

She laughs.

But she's still not opening his gift. Does she really not trust him that much? _I suppose there's not much to go on_. "Are you going to open it?"

Raven gives another hard look at him. "What if I would rather know your name than accept your gift?"

Well, he was prepared to take some steps to make her trust him, but he had definitely not expected that. _Here goes nothing._ "You can have mine if I can have yours." He wants her to trust him. He doesn't want her to think he's just some thief about to sell her and her team off to the highest bidder. This isn't just a fling.

He needs her to know that.

But it's also gotta be mutual.

He's worked enough jobs to know that trust - even if it's just an ounce - has to go both ways.

She looks him in the eye and says, "Raven."

 _What? Really? Who uses their real name as their superhero alias? This girl has some serious guts._

 _I like it._

He reaches out his hand from across the table. "Jason."

They shake.

"You can still have the gift."

She sighs. And after a final hesitation, she flips it open.


	11. Chapter 11

_A_ / _N: If you enjoy or even if you don't enjoy please review/let me know what you think/even if it's a flame/I enjoy shutting people down anyway/loljk/I really just want to know what people think/what you might want to see more of/and reviews just give warm and fuzzy feelings._

X

 **Hard Things**

X

"It reminded me of you," he says when she has studied his gift for a few silent moments.

"It's beautiful," she responds softly. She picks up the little silver raven, turning it in her hands. Light glints off its deep blue eyes.

 _That's why it reminded me of you._ But such cheesy phrases are not his style. But beautiful she is. Inside and out. _And the level of cheesiness increases_. He can't believe that she is really sitting here, across from him. Three months ago if you told him he'd be interested in dating a hero, a _Titan_ , he'd have laughed and told you his hero days were over.

Well, his hero days _are_ still over.

But when she looks up at him now, confusion and wonder and affection in those violet eyes, he thinks he might just do anything for her.

"Jason," she begins very seriously. "Why do you trust me? How do you know I'm not spying for Boy Blunder and going to turn you in as soon as I can clap some handcuffs on you?"

 _Sunshine, you don't give me enough credit._ "You wouldn't be spying for Chuckles. If you were, you wouldn't have mentioned the possibility. That's just simple psychology. I did wonder about that at first. But if you were just playing me, you would likely have tossed your reserves out of the window, gone head over heels for me to take my heart and then break it quickly. But instead, you're even more cautious than I am for reasons I can't fully tell, but I'm willing to bet that you've been hurt before. I hope you gave him what he deserves."

And he does believe that. He can tell she's been hurt. Reservations are normal in any relationship, especially one as complicated as theirs. And she definitely isn't a normal girl by any means. She rarely smiles, even harder to get her to laugh, and her emotions are under Fort Knox. But it's been weeks now. Sure, they haven't exactly been having conferences and interviews every other day. But when she becomes easily withdrawn, the way she avoids certain topics, focuses more on him than bringing up anything about herself, the way she hesitates when the topic of their relationship even indirectly and remotely comes up, the other thousand little details like the fidgeting of her hands, the shifting of her eyes, the slight adjusting of her utensils . . .

He can just tell.

And the way she inhales sharply at his observations simply confirms it.

"Did you?" He pushes just a little further.

And instead of denying or hiding it, she obliges. "Not even close to what I wish I could," she smiles bitterly.

She _didn't_? So she played nice. But chances are that if anything happens between them, he might not be so lucky. She seems like a quick learner.

But he doesn't intend to let anything like that happen, anyway. "Raven," Jason takes her hand in his, "I don't know who this guy is. I don't know what he did. But believe me, I am not going to do that to you."

She closes her eyes.

When she opens them, he is only slightly shocked to see that they are dry. Completely under control.

"I can't," she says softly. "Not yet."

Can't.

Not yet.

 _Yet_.

"Ok," Jason says after a few moments. "I understand."

She withdraws her hand.

"Thank you."

Yet.

There's still hope, right?

She looks directly at him before saying, "Stop panicking." She smirks.

As completely humorless as he finds this situation, he chuckles in return.

"I just really don't know about this, X . . . Jason. I need to think. I mean, do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

Now he really _does_ smile. "Absolutely not."

She sighs. "Then we can't do this yet. _I_ can't do this yet. I can't let my emotions dictate my life. I have to know that this is the right decision to make. For now, just for these next few weeks . . . let's just go back to normal."

He knows what she means by that.

But if he wants to get her trust, it just might take some hard things.

"I'll pay this time," she says as she slaps down some bills and rises.

He has no words to stop her.


	12. Chapter 12

X

 **X's and O's**

X

He lays low for a couple days.

He even turns down a job.

Or two.

X

He gets a latte at the cafe.

The waitress asks him if he wants anything else.

He tells her hopefully another day.

He spends the evening there. Just sipping his latte.

X

He wants to call up Bruce. Ask him some advice.

He had always been there for him.

Well.

Almost always.

X

On Friday, one of his better paying clients needs a job. And Jason is running low on funds.

He dons the mask again.

X

The Titans always presented a good challenge. And Red X loves challenges.

But they didn't do so well tonight.

Raven had chased him as he ran up and out of the building. Her fighting was half hearted. But he couldn't risk talking to her now.

Jason sits on the rooftop and wonders if she misses him as much as he misses her.

X

He's drawn up charts like football plays of hypothetical situations. The X's are him, of course.

If he pursues this relationship with her, he's choosing a relationship with a hero. As much as he would like to totally convert her to his side, that's not quite noble.

No, this will take sacrifice on his part.

That play gets scratched.

And if he himself converts back to their side, the pros are that she will be able to tell her friends, much less secrecy and sacrifice. The cons . . .

Scratched.

Yeah. Not happening.

It's going to be tricky. And why does he think this is worth it? He shakes his head.

This _is_ worth the headache he's developing.

If he plays mostly neutral, doesn't ask Raven to give up her cloak, but doesn't completely toss in his either, just lays a bit low . . .

Could that work?

More O's appear on her side. Friends, duty, her dignity . . . a couple X's on his. A bit more freedom.

A hero's love affair with a villain is sure to become a headline.

Couldn't he just live a normal life?

He pops a few ibuprofen.

Jason Todd was not meant for _normal_.

X

Crime has been having a ball the past couple days.

Reports wouldn't say anything, but the Titans are looking about tired out.

And Raven has kind of been mentally AWOL.

They really _do_ depend on each other, Red X muses as he watches another news broadcast.

X

He looks up the dictionary definitions of love and infatuation.

He frowns.

Words can be so inadequate sometimes.

X

He sits, caught between ordering and just leaving to find something else to do.

She slides in across from him. "Have you ordered yet?"

He looks up at her. He feels the hope rise up, the desperation, the effort he has to make to focus on breathing correctly.

"No," he manages.

She smiles. "Good."

He quickly yet cautiously places his hand over hers.

"We can try this. But," she pauses. Hesitation. Reserves. She's still nervous. Still unsure.

"I understand," he finishes. Whatever rules and regulations, whatever cautions and guards, he can work with them.

As long as he gets to be with her.

The waitress comes over.

This time, Raven orders. "The usual, please."

x

 _A/N: I tried to keep him as in character as possible. He's smitten, but still a villain. Then again, love does pretty crazy things to people. Don't worry, he still has his bad side. This took a while to figure out just how I wanted it. Still not 100% satisfied though. Thanks for those who reviewed! Truly appreciated. I am trying to be more conscious of X's personality. However, I could also really see some of this happening. Lol. Maybe that's just me._


	13. Chapter 13

X

 **Should've**

X

He should've known better.

Should've known that it was a bad idea to meet her in the open on the South Side.

Should've known not to come in uniform. Oh wait, on second thought, that actually might not have been a bad idea.

He should've known not to try anything. Especially not in public.

He should've waited.

He should've stayed calm when Robin found them. By fluke, even.

At the very least, he should've stayed with Raven rather than let her face overprotective big brother on her own.

He should've been there to help her explain everything.

He should've showed her that he cared just a little bit less about his own neck to help save hers.

But he didn't.

X

 _A/N: Lovepeaceandwar- I wasn't even sure if I liked that part. So thanks :) Writing from his perspective can be hard._


	14. Chapter 14

x

 **Loyal**

x

Jason Todd hasn't had an easy life.

His dad had left them when he was just a kid. Barely remembered him. The clearest memory he has was being beaten after dinner. Can't remember what for. Probably something stupid.

His mom would hit him. Scream at him. Curse. Lock him out of the apartment. He would end up having take the clothes to the laundromat, buy groceries, pay the bills.

She overdosed for the last time when he was nine.

He remembers the EMT, trying to put a comforting hand on the young Todd's shoulder as they stood in the alley.

But he didn't need the comfort.

He was relieved.

Then came the orphanage. Foster homes. He couldn't put up with it, though. They didn't care about him, they cared about the money he brought them.

So he left. Went across town. Stole just enough to get by. It was easy enough. A wallet here and there. A bag or purse of a careless passerby. Car antennae, radios, change left in the ash tray.

Then he got caught trying to steal Batman's tires.

In the end, he thought he had found paradise. A man he could call Dad. A brother that he simultaneously adored and despised. A family. Then training. Grueling, exhausting training. Little by little, working his way up. Getting his own costume. A purpose for living.

Then came the trap. The lies, deceit. His biological mother turning him in, after he had worked so hard to find her.

The Joker.

And when the ashes finally settled, Jason Todd had been laid in his grave. Cold.

And then he woke up. From a coma. In a hospital. With no memory, no identity, and back to square one. On the street.

Then Talia and Ra's found him. They helped him. Restored him. All of it.

Plus some.

No, Jason Todd didn't have an easy life.

But he got a second chance.

And he sure ain't gonna waste it.

So when his pesky older brother steps in and locks up his would-be girlfriend, Jason knows things are about to get messy.

He's gonna fight.

He'll show them what they should have showed him.

He'll show them loyalty.

x

 _A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. Been really busy, struggling with writer's block. Anyway, I'm trying to stay mostly true to Jason's background here. Except I didn't want him to be crazy. So. Mostly true._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: No, the title of this chapter is not in reference to a song. Why, yes, I_ did _make a video game reference to Injustice. Though I haven't played much of it myself. Those comics are incredible, though. Oh yeah and Willy Wonka. Creds._

X

 **Watch Me**

X

Jason watches the screen in front of him.

Beast Boy is sitting on the couch of the living room playing a video game. Jason pauses to watch for a second and scoffs. _Injustice_. He beat that weeks ago. He chuckles as the green kid throws a cushion at the big screen in annoyance. Even in a game, the changling can't seem to beat Cyborg.

Starfire is in the kitchen, doing who knows what. She's got ten recipe books out, and from the looks of it, they're all open to completely different sections, as though she is attempting to create the ultimate all-in-one meal. If so, someone should stop her, because not even Willy Wonka succeeded. Her current dish looks like Pie a la Mold.

Cyborg is currently underneath the T-Car. He appears to be tapping his foot to . . . Tchaikovsky is what the stereo reads.

Hm. Never pegged him to be that type.

He steals a quick glance at what's under the propped up hood and gives an appreciative whistle before looking for Robin.

Bingo.

Walking out of a room.

A room that is currently holding a very dark, very beautiful, and a very sad girl.

Jason clenches his jaw as he watches Raven sit mournfully, hands cuffed together behind her back and thus unable to wipe the two tears that escape down her cheeks.

Why did he run away? Why did he leave her? Right now, it doesn't matter, because all he knows is he's never doing it again.

He can't stand this.

He has to move. Now.

He double checks the position of the other Titans one more time before re-locating Dick.

Training room.

 _Perfect_.

He'll be in at least half an hour, very likely closer to a full hour. Probably won't leave until he breaks something.

Jason wouldn't necessarily say that Titans Tower is a breeze to break into, but he didn't train under Batman, or fight alongside Dick and even Babs just to learn how to crack his knuckles and do fancy back flips.

He grins to himself. If only Babs knew how much he owes her right now.

A few seconds and series of commands later and he's strolling into Titans Tower as if he belongs there.

He didn't bother turning off the cameras.

He wants them to see this.


	16. Chapter 16

x

 **Really?**

x

He could have easily teleported in. But he's always had a flair for the theatrics.

He practically kicks the door down. (Of course, that's after he manages to unlock it. It is a holding cell, after all).

"Did he really think that I'm known as the number one thief for nothing? Kid should know better."

The look of pure shock on her face is completely priceless. _Mental note: surprise her more often._

"You coming?" Red X holds out a hand towards her.

Raven stands slowly, as though unsure if this is real. She walks over to him, slightly dazed. When she approaches him, he lifts up his mask just enough, saying, "This is to finish what Bird Brain interrupted," before he presses his lips softly to hers.

Her eyes go wide and she stiffens. Worried that he might have upset her, he's about to pull back until suddenly her eyes close and she relaxes into him.

Well, as relaxed you can be with your hands cuffed behind your back.

He can't help the smallest of smiles as her lips move softly against his. Partially due to the jolt of electricity that's coursing through his veins, and maybe slightly also because this will make a great jail break video.

Then there's a whoosh of air as he teleports them out of the Tower.

She pulls back and then frowns at him. "You didn't turn off the security cameras, did you?" Less of a question, more of an accusation.

She already knows him too well. "Oops." But his grin is anything but apologetic.

She wipes that smile off his face with another kiss.

x

 _A/N:_ _Spirit of Fury, thanks so much for all your feedback and comments. They're so encouraging and I will do my best to finish this up soon (though I can make no promises). But I am trying! And of course to everyone else, thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc!_

 _Thoughts?_


End file.
